Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragons
by TheSilverboar
Summary: What if Harry is raised by Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy with Draco as a brother instead of the Dursley's after his parents death. Warning: will contain Dumbledore bashing, bashing of some Weasleys, and a grey Harry.
1. Prologue

**Sorry about how short it is but it is only the prologue and I wanted to get something out there.**

Harry Potter and the return of the Dragons

Prologue

-October 1st 1981-

-Voldemort's Base-

-Lucius Malfoy-

Walking towards his master Lucius was sweating profusely, 'what does he want?' he wondered nervously.

"Ah Lucius." Voldemort hissed in his high cruel voice, "So glad you could come.".

"Bellatrix said you wished to speak to me about my son Draco?" Lucius asked, scared about what his master's intentions towards his infant son were.

"Yes Lucius I have plans for young Draco. I shall begin training him once he turns six to become a Death Eater. He shall be my ultimate spy in Hogwarts and will kill Albus Dumbledore for me.".

Lucius was shocked to say the least, thinking fast he sent of a patronus message to his wife telling her to take Draco to Sirius Black and beg for his protection. Raising his want at the Dark Lord Lucius snarled "You will not endanger my son. Confringo!".

The Dark Lord swatted his blasting curse away like it was a fly, "You disappoint me Lucius. AVADA KEDAVERA!".

Lucius' last thought as the green light raced towards him was that of love for his wife and son.

-October 31st 1981-

-Potter Cottage Godric's Hollow-

-Sirius Black-

Sirius and Narcissa burst into the nursery in a panic after seeing James dead. When they entered the nursery they saw Lily dead, Voldemort dead, and Harry alive but crying trying to reach his mother from his crib. Narcissa rushed forward and picked up Harry holding him close while Sirius glared down and kicked Voldemort's charred corpse. "We'll take him with us." Sirius said, "If we leave him Dumbledore will try him manipulation.". Together they walked out just in time to see Hagrid walk up.

"Sirius, Narcissa I need you to give me Harry. Dumbledore is taking him to live with his relatives." Hagrid said in his usual trusting voice.

"No Hagrid." Sirius growled, "I'm Harry's godfather and he belongs with me. I'm not going to let Dumbledore interfere more than he already has in Harry's life." and with that Sirius grabbed Narcissa's hand and the three apparated away.

**Alright if you read the notice on my other Dumbledore bashing story (Harry Potter and the Rise of Nightwing) then you would know that this is the story with the innate magical abilities. I have already decided Harry Powers as well the identities of two (possibly three) auric elementalists, a telekenetic, and a pair of natural apparitionists. I am taking suggestions on what characters should have what power and if any new characters are sent to me I will likely use them (if they are good) and give credit to their makers so send me your ideas and suggestions in Reviews and PMs. So PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay everybody sorry about how short hte prologue was but I really wanted to get something up here. Next chapter will reveal which characters have powers so send in your reviews about that if you plan on it because now is your last chance.**

**_"parsletongue"_**

_"Sorting hat mental comunication"_

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragons

Chapter 1

-August 1st 1991-

-Harry-

Harry and Draco were both practically jumping for joy. They had just gotten gold from Gringotts and they were about to get their supplies for their first year of Hogwarts. Going into Ollivander's the old wand-maker walked up to great them. "Ah young Mr. Potter. Professor Dumbledore said you might be in today and made a suggestion on what wand might pick you.".

"Then I will have nothing to do with that wand." Harry growled, "I would like a custom wand.".

"But Dumbledore…" Ollivander tried to argue.

"Is an old man and a fool." Harry interjected angrily, "He has been trying to ruin my life for the past ten years.".

-Flashback-

-November 1st 1981-

-Sirius-

Sirius sat next to Narcissa watching Harry and Draco napping on the couch. They had bonded quickly that day and watching them helped Sirius forget about James and Lily. Suddenly an elf popped into the room, "Master Black sir. Old man Dumbledore is here to see you sir.".

"Thank you Dobby." Sirius said getting up while the elf popped out. Walking into the drawing room Sirius saw Dumbledore there using his infernal twinkling eyes to try and win Sirius over.

"Hello Sirius I am here to take Harry to his Aunt and Uncle's so if you would please bring him I will be on my way." Dumbledore said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"you know Dumbledore I think I finally know why your eyes twinkle so much." Sirius said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked slightly thrown by the change in direction.

Sirius' face hardened and his lip curled into a snarl, "It would seem someone used a switching spell to swap your brain for a bunch of fairy lights. Harry is staying with me and that is final. Now get out.".

"Sirius see reason." Dumbledore pleaded, "This is for the…".

"If you say 'the Greater Good' I will shove your wand up your wrinkly old arse. Now get out and don't come back." Sirius snarled and, scowling, Dumbledore flooed out.

-end flashback-

Sighing the old wand-maker nodded and asked "I would assume young Mr. Malfoy would like one as well?" to which Draco nodded. Looking somewhat dejected he led the four people into his workshop and laid the different woods out for the two boys. When they handed him the wood that felt the warmest in their hands he asked "What cores do you want?".

"Phoenix tail feather, heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, and a hair from the main of a Nemean Lion." Harry said.

"Hippogriff feather, heartstring of a Hungarian Horntail, and a fang from an occamy." Draco said for his.

Ollivander sighed and told them to come back after a couple of hours. Next they went to the Magical Menagerie to find familiars. Once they were inside the two boys immediately went to the snakes to see if Harry could talk to them like he could with the ones at the park near their house. _**"Greetings noble serpents."**_ Harry hissed which caused all the snakes to stop hissing and watch him in awe while the shop keeper watched with a hint of fear.

"_**Greetings Sspeaker." **_Hissed a three foot black snake with emerald eyes.

"_**What breed are you oh mighty snake?"**_ Harry asked it.

"_**I am a black basilisk sspeaker. My breed do not kill with our gaze unless it will protect our master. select me sspeaker along with my two companions and we will protect you."**_ he pointed his head at what looked like an occamy and a small black baby snake.

"_**What species are you?" **_Harry asked the occamy-like creature.

"_**I am a dark ampithere sspeaker. We are thought to be extinct so the foolish shopkeeper labeled me as my pathetic cousin the occamy. The hatchling in the cage next to me is a black dessert cobra. She was abandoned by her parents for being too small so she has become a little sister to me and the black basilisk."**_.

Nodding at the serpents' loyalty Harry hissed _**"I will take all three of you. Do you know a good companion for my brother? He is not a speaker but will treat his familiar well."**_.

The little cobra hatchling spoke up in a nervous voice and said _**"There is a King Cobra in the tank next to me that is kind towards us."**_.

Harry smiled kindly at the nervous snake and said _**"Thank you little one."**_. Turning to Draco he said "I'd recommend getting that King Cobra." While pointing at said snakes tank.

"Have I mentioned how insanely cool it is that you can do that?" Draco said laughing.

"Yes, and I know." Harry laughed, "Excuse me, shopkeeper?" Harry called turning to the owner, "I'd like these three snakes and an owl.".

"I'd like an owl as well and this snake." Draco added. The owner nodded and got the four snakes as well as an eagle owl for Draco and a black barn owl for Harry and rang them up.

After that the group got the boys books and other belongings and finally returned to Ollivanders. "Here are your wands." The old man said seeming much happier than he had before, "I truly enjoyed crafting these wands. Both of the are made of katalox wood and are quite powerful so use them well." he handed them their wands and ushered them out of the store.

-Ollivander-

A few minutes after Harry and his family left Dumbledore entered and walked straight up to the old wand-maker, "Why did Harry and his family come in here twice today?" he asked.

While making the wands Ollivander realized that Harry was right about Dumbledore and decided not to tell the Headmaster everything 'you're not only oclumens in the world' he thought. "Mr. Malfoy wished for a custom wand so I had them all come back once it was done.".

Nodding Dumbledore asked "And Harry?".

"He has the right wand." Ollivander said and ushered the Headmaster out.

-September 1st-

-Kings Cross Station-

-Harry-

Stepping through the barrier Harry saw Draco talking to their other close friend Neville Longbottom. "Hey Neville did you get your custom wand like me and Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Neville said quite happily, "I got katalox wood with the cores of an augury tail feather, a heartstring from a Hungarian Horntail, and a spring of devil's snare. What did you guys get besides the Horntail which we agreed upon?".

"I got katalox wood too and so did Draco." Harry said with a grin, "My other cores are phoenix tail feather and hair from the mane of a Nemean Lion while Draco has a hippogriff feather and the fang of an occamy.".

"Alright you boys can talk on the train for now let's find you a compartment." Sirius said behind the three boys. Once their trunks were stored they stepped back out to say goodbye to Sirius and the others. "Alright pups I want you to listen to your big cousin Tonks, be sure to get into trouble, find a fourth good friend to rebuild the marauders, and make sure nobody sees the map or the cloak unless you trust them.". This little speech earned laughs from the three boys and a slap on the arm from Narcissa.

"By Grandma." They all said and hugged the Lady Longbottom who, while she was only Neville's biological grandmother treated them all the same.

"Goodbye dears." the kind old lady said giving them all a hug.

"Goodbye Padfoot, goodbye Mum." they repeated the process with Sirius and Narcissa who both hugged them with watery eyes.

Once back in the compartment the three sat down and waited for the train to go. After a few minutes another first year boy walked in, "Can I sit with you guys? The people in the last compartment I tried threatened to hex me.".

"Sure." Neville said smiling, "I'm Neville Longbottom by the way. These are my two best friends Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.".

"Jason Stone." the boy said "And before you ask I do know who you are Harry but I don't plan on being a slack jawed idiot around you because I have a feeling you hate that. By the way what kind of wands do you have?".

"Katalox wood for the three of us and we each have a different set of three cores." Draco said, "We all have a Hungarian Horntail heartstring but for the others I have a hippogriff feather and occamy fang, Harry has a phoenix feather and a Nemean Lion hair, and Neville has an augury feather and a sprig of devil's snare. What about you?".

"Same wood and dragon heartstring but I have a griffin feather and a shaved fang of a Nandu.".

"Bloody Hell!" Harry laughed, "We all got the same wood, the same dragon heartstring, a magical feather, and one other item and we didn't even all discuss it. Hell we might even be the only ones in our year with custom wands.".

The four boys were laughing when the compartment door opened "Hey is Harry Potter in here?" asked the red haired boy who opened the door.

"Yeah why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Dumbledore said that you had no real friends except for a Death Eater kid and that I should make friends with you." he said with a smile like he was Harry's savior.

"Three things kid." Harry said with a glare that startled the red head, "First Dumbledore is a manipulative old fool. Second Draco's dad turned away from Voldemort a full month before I killed him. And third these three are my friends and so is my big cousin Tonks.".

"You'll regret spurning the friendship of a true light family Potter." the boy said, "Now everyone will see you as a Dark Wizard thanks to the company you keep.".

"Are you insulting my little cousins and their new friend?" said a voice behind the boy and Harry, Draco, and Neville grinned. Tonks had come to the rescue. The boy whirled around and cringed at seeing a fifth year prefect standing in front of him. "If so then you are an extreme idiot. The names of Potter and Longbottom have been known for centuries as prominent Light families and the Malfoys are known to have sided with them. Oh and what do you know if it isn't the heir to the Stone house another Light family. Now leave before you get detention.". After a quick but very audible gulp the boy left causing the five to burst out into laughter. "Alright I'll leave the four Marauders to their business." Tonks said with a smile and wave as she left.

"Marauders?" Jason asked confused.

"When my Dad and his friends were in school they were part of a group of four called 'the Marauders'." Harry explained. "They were the prank gods of Hogwarts and while my Dad is dead and another became a Death Eater the other two are alive. One raised the three of us and the other would visit. So if you like you could join our group as our final Marauder, I don't believe in coincidence and our wands are anything but.".

Grinning Jason said "You got yourself a Marauder!" causing cheers from the other three.

-Sorting Ceremony-

"Alright the hat will call you up as it wishes to sort you and I will place him on your head and he shall decide which house you shall go to." the stern Professor McGonagall said.

"Harry Potter." the hat said and Harry walked up and when the hat was placed on his head it slipped down and he couldn't see anything. _"Well Mr. Potter I picked you first because I wished to warn you. The old coot Dumbledore wants me to put you in Gryffindor with that red headed idiot Ron Weasley so he can have more control over you while your brother goes to Slytherin because he wants to build a rift between you. I do not agree with his meddling so I am going to help you out. It is a little known fact that I have my own House here at Hogwarts, the founders made it a gift for eternity of doing nothing but sorting eleven year olds and writing songs. I have the right to recreate this House anytime I wish and I shall do so now. I am guessing that you want your new Marauders there with you?"_.

"_Hell Yes!"_ Harry thought.

At that the hat laughed and shouted to the hall "Dragon!" and as he did so a fifth table appeared and Harry walked over to it and sat down giving an evil grin at his fellow Marauders who returned it. As the sorting progressed Harry saw the red haired boy from the train and his twin sister get sorted into Gryffindor, a blonde girl with a vacant expression go to Ravenclaw, and a few snarling thugs go to Slytherin. Dragon house got nine other members besides Harry; three were his fellow Marauders Neville, Draco, and Jason while the others were the two Patil twins, thee other girls named Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, and Tracey Davis, and another boy Ernie McMillan. After the feast Harry stood up and told his housemates to follow him. He got the third floor in front of a painting of a man riding a Hungarian Horntail and said "the password: dragons roost." and the painting swung open allowing them all to enter their new common room.

-Headmaster's office-

"What is the meaning of this hat?" Dumbledore growled. "You were supposed to put Harry Potter in Gryffindor and Draco Malfoy Slytherin it was simple. But you decide to create a new house and put the boys together. Why didn't you listen to me?".

"Because Dumbledore it is my choice not yours where students go." the sorting hat said irritated, "I had every right to reawaken Dragon House and I did so. I have also had the castle send for a couple of students whom I trust and have approved of to be made the Dragon House prefects. Starting tomorrow they will join the superior house and there is nothing you can do about it." and with that the hat refused to say anything more and left a very angry Dumbledore to pace his office.

**Alright everybody and before you ask yes I made Ginny Ron's twin sister and moved Luna up a year. Before you ask why it is because I wanted to make the story more interesting. I already have a plan for the main pairing but any pairing ideas will be read and considered AS LONG AS THEY ARE NOT SLASH no slash will be used. Now read, review, and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragons

Chapter two

-Harry-

Harry sat up as he heard his two-way mirror calling him. Pulling it out Harry looked into the smiling face of Sirius, "Hey Sirius," Harry said grinning "I bet you can't guess what house the other Marauders and I are in.".

Sirius looked curious for a moment before asking playfully "Hufflepuff?".

"No."

"Ravenclaw?" he asked still grinning.

"No."

"Gryffindor!" he exclaimed happily.

Harry smirked, "No.".

"You're a Slytherin?!" Sirius asked shocked.

"No." Harry said smiling which turned into a full blown laugh at Sirius' face before explaining.

"Okay I'm impressed Pup. Now I have a feeling that the map is somewhere at Hogwarts so I want you and your other Marauders to put your wands together and say 'The heirs of messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs summon to us the Marauders map' and the map will come to you as Moony and I named you lot the heirs. You'll have to make your own Marauder names but I'm sure you'll manage." Sirius said proudly.

"Thanks Padfoot, Prongs JR. signing off." and the mirror returned to it's normal state as Harry put it away. Waking up the other three Marauders, Ernie had already left, they walked down to breakfast. When they were seated the four boys joined their wands and said the command that Padfoot had told them. They heard exclamations of shock as the map flew from a pair of red haired twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey that's ours!" one of them yelled with the other nodding in agreement.

Standing and walking over to them Harry said "No it belongs to the Marauders. My dad was one, my godfather is another, and my honorary uncle is a third. We are the new Marauders and will need our map." When one of the twins opened his mouth to protest Harry continued "How about this. We have a prank war between the new Marauders and you two. The rules of engagement are that we can prank anyone in the student body or the staff but not each other and if we do then it can't be anything incapacitating and won't count for the war.".

The twins thought about it for a moment then grinned and said "You got a deal." in unison.

When Harry walked back to his friends he found them all fuming, "what happened?" Harry asked.

"Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to order me to stop associating with the unworthy and mudbloods." Draco growled.

"Zacharias Smith told me to sop associating with Death Eater scum as he put it." Ernie put it.

Harry gave his evil grin that promised revenge, "Well my fellow Marauders it looks like we've got six targets for our first prank. The five who insulted you plus the youngest Weasley boy. Let's do the circus spell because it's easy, humiliating, and I taught it to Jason last night.". The other grinned and they waved their wands under the table and heard six yelps. Their six targets flew through the air wearing ballerina tutus and pink tights and attached to a parasol that had had appeared and proceeded to rotate while lowering and raising it's six captives and emitting muggle circus music. The Great Hall burst into laughter and the Weasley twins looked at Harry nervously who gave them a quick grin. The prank war had begun.

-Dumbledore's office-

-Dumbledore-

"You've lost hat!" Dumbledore cried triumphantly, "The new house needs a head of house and I'll select one that will drive a rift between Potter and Malfoy and lead Potter right into my control.".

"Wrong again you lemon sucking fool!" the hat cackled, "If a school house exists ant it's founder still lives then the founder selects the head of house same with any new classes the founder creates.".

"New Classes" Dumbledore asked, "What are you talking about?".

"oh I created a new class with two new teachers one of whom is the new head of Dragon house." the sorting hat replied smugly. Yelling in frustration Dumbledore stormed out of his office not thinking to check as to what the new class was.

-Harry-

As Harry and his friends were finishing breakfast the doors to the Hall opened and two men walked in. The first was slender with pale skin and pitch black hair. The second was very muscular with dark grey-black skin and hair like starlight. Their only similar features were their icy-blue eyes and pointed ears. "That's a Sidhe and a Drow!" Jason gasped in awe, "I thought they were extinct.".

The two being stepped in front of the headmaster's podium and turned to face the students, "Greetings students my name is Loki and I am a member of the Sidhe high council. My companion is a General of the Drow forces and goes by the name of Thor. We have come at the request of the school Sorting Hat to teach a class on innate Magical Abilities. Seeing as it is a Saturday Thor and I shall spend the morning testing you for any abilities with the assistance of a friends of ours from Gringotts Griphook." and said goblin walked in carrying a knife, a goblet, and a roll of parchment which he set on the podium. Everyone but the first years was asked to leave the hall and the first years lined up to take the abilities test. "I bet I get the best ability there is." The youngest male Weasley boasted which Harry responded to by whistling the tune form the enchantment earlier and caused Weasley to flush.

Neville was the fist up and after he poured his blood into the goblet Loki picked up the scroll and said "Neville Longbottom. Abilities" Earthen Aura: Manipulation.". One by one the first years went up to be tested, Draco had telekinesis and Jason was a Beast Master. A few other first years had abilities as well; Daphne Greengrass and the female Weasley had manipulation auras like Neville (Ice and fire respectively), a blonde Ravenclaw had an empathy ability, a Gryffindor by the name of Dean Thomas was a natural wand-crafter, and the patil twins had a magical allure similar to a veela's. Finally it was Harry's turn and when he got his results he was in shock, "Harry Potter. Abilities: Parsletounge, Pure Animagus, shadow Travel, shadow auric: construct, and Herculean Might." Loki said with surprise clear in his voice, "Most of these are ancient abilities not seen since the time of Hercules himself.". After that the other first years who didn't have powers left and the second years came in. This process continued and more upper years were added. Tonks joined the group with her metamorphamagus abilities, the Weasley twins had natural apparition abilities, a Ravenclaw prefect could breathe underwater, there was a second year who was a rune mage, and a fourth year Hufflepuff who had natural legilimency. When the last student was tested the goblin left and Loki said "Okay I shall be back next Saturday for your lesson, until then good day." and walked out with Thor behind him.

Sitting with his fellow Marauders Harry said "Hey guys I think I thought of our Marauder names. Draco your name is Shockwave, Neville's is Tremor, and Jason is Beast while I'll be Hercules. Our powers =gave some pretty good material to work from." the others nodded in agreement and magicked the Marauders Map to include their names. As the week continued Harry was surprised at some of his lessons. During Potions he was that the Potions Master hated him with a vengeance 'damn Padfoot wasn't kidding when he talked about Snape'; in Transfiguration he felt that McGonagall was upset he wasn't in Gryffindor; and during every class he had with them the two youngest Weasleys the male would rant about how Harry was the next Dark Lord in training and the girl kept dropping not so subtle hints that they would make a good match. The most interesting thing that happened that week was the Weasley twins prank, they charmed Professors Snape's robes hot pink and slipped him a potion so every time he passed a Gryffindor he complimented them. The Dragon house grew closer together and it wasn't uncommon for Harry to be seen sitting by the lake with Daphne Greengrass or walking the halls with her. On Friday night when Harry went to bed his last thoughts were about what the next day's lesson would bring.

**these are the lesser known or new abilites:**

**1. beast master: has control over magical creatures**

**2. pure animagus: can turn into any animal or magical creature that person has seen (got the idea from the Fic. Animagi Fury)**

** Travel: turning into shadows that move at high speeds or teleport from one shadow to the next**

**4. auric manipulation: controls the elemnts**

**5. auric construct: turns aura or elemtnt into an item to use**

**6. Herculean might: transfer power form magic core into physical abilites (strength, speed, etc.)**

**7. empath: reading emotions**

**8. Rune mage: can create runic arrays and do rune magic**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Note I have combined Harry's two different shadow powers, the auric construction and travel, into one power: the shadow aura and filled the empty slot with Metamorphomagus powers. Ernie also now has a power and that is the power of invisibility. **

Harry Potter and the Return of the Dragons

Chapter three

Waking up Harry looked over at his sleeping housemates, "Morning Dragons!" he yelled scaring his dorm-mates out of bed. After a round of cursing at him the four Marauders and Ernie went downstairs to meet Daphne and Tonks so they could go to their abilities lesson. When they got to the Entrance Hall they saw the two youngest Weasley's standing there and the four boys grinned evilly at one another.

Whispering their plan to Tonks she transformed into a replica of Professor Snape and transfigured her robes to match and Harry handed Nyx, who had grown be just over two feet under his care. Assuming Snape's trademark leer Tonks walked out of the shadows, "Weasley!" she spat and Ron jumped looking scared, "Hold onto this snake. I intend to milk it's venom later so don't get bitten as I want all the venom I can get.".

She then walked away leaving a whimpering Weasley holding Nyx who was glaring and hissing at him, walking forward Harry said in his most intimidating voice, "Weasley! What are you doing with my cobra?".

Weasley looked panicked and quickly thrust Nyx back at Harry who took her just as Tonks, still in Snape form, strode back in "Weasley!" she growled "Where's my snake?".

Still sputtering and whimpering the youngest male Weasley started turning back and forth between Tonks and Harry until his eyes rolled up and he passed out . Harry and his friends fell to the floor rolling with laughter while Fred and George looked annoyed at being shown up… again.

"And that boys," Draco said.

"Is why you" Neville continued.

"Don't mess with." Jason joined in.

"THE MARAUDERS!" the four boys yelled before heading into the Great Hall with Daphne, Tonks, and the Patil Twins. After a couple of minutes Loki and Thor entered and called for silence.

"Now I need to know who among you has any control over your powers?" Loki asked looking at the assembled and nodding at Harry and Tonks who their hands. "Which power do you have control over Mr. Potter?" Loki asked.

"Parsletongue sir." Harry said.

Nodding Loki turned to the assembled students and said "Now due to the large number of you Thor and I have called in some friends of ours who will work with you on your powers. The list is Mr. Thomas with Mr. Ollivander. Mr.'s Weasley with Mr. Twycross. Mr. Longbottom with Gea. Ms. Greengrass with Khione. Ms. Weasley with Hephaestus. MR. Malfoy with myself. Mr. Stone with Mr. Scamander. Mr. Potter with Thor. Ms. Lovegood with Mr. Croaker. Misses Patil with Appoline Delacour. Mr. McMillan with Janus. Ms. Clearwater with Poseidon. Miss Bell with Professor Burbage. Mr. Diggory with Professor Dumbledore. Ms. Tonks you may practice and experiment you may practice and experiment with your abilities."

Nodding to his friends Harry walked over to the drow who smiled at him and said "Today we shall be working on you Herculean might ability as I poses something similar. Next week you shall be working with either Professor McGonagall or another animagus on that ability. The following week you shall meet with my cousin Erebus on you shadow abilities, and then you shall work with you cousin Tonks on your Metamorphomagus skill before starting the cycle over again. Now let's begin…".

-Four hours later-

As Harry and his friends left the Great Hall they were all excited about their progress. "I managed to turn one of my hands invisible." Ernie said excitedly. "I managed to levitate an apple." Draco said puffing out his chest importantly.

"I got a couple of small rocks to move." Neville said nonchalantly.

"I got a Krup to obey some of my commands." Jason said with glee.

"I managed to locate my magical core and was able to start channeling it to my muscles." Harry said in an awed whisper before looking around and asked "Hey where's Daphne?".

Shrugging Draco said Draco said "Check the map."

Pulling out the parchment Harry said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." and began searching for Daphne's name. When he found it he growled in anger, Daphne was in an empty classroom surrounded by five Gryffindors: the two sets of Weasley twins and the arrogant Know-it-all Granger. Running towards the classroom he yelled "Daphne needs our help!" causing the four other first year boys to run after them. When they got to the room the found it barred and enchanted against the alohamora spell. Suddenly he heard a female cry of pain before it was silenced abruptly. Harry saw red and began shaking with rage, absently he noticed his friends slowly backing away from him, finally with an enraged roar Harry kicked the door sending it flying of it's hinges. When he entered the room he saw Daphne bound to a chair and gagged with a slap mark across her face. Harry ran towards Daphne sending the five lions flying into the walls before he ripped off her gag and ropes. Crying she threw her arms him while the others put the lions in full-body binds. Nodding to Draco he saw the blonde boy send off a patronus message, something Sirius made sure they could do, before the other four boys joined Harry in comforting Daphne.

After a few minutes Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore as well as Loki, Thor, and Madame Pomphrey came into the room. "Well, well, well." Snape sneered, "if it isn't arry Potter our resident arrogant brat-who-lived.".

Before he could continue Harry cocked an eyebrow and said "Well, well, well if it isn't Snivellus Snape our school's resident failure of a Potion's master and Greasy git extraordinaire." Causing Daphne to giggle weakly.

"Why you insolent little…" Snape began before Draco cut him off.

"If you can't take it don't dish it out p_rofessor_." He said the last condescendingly.

"Tell us what happened young ones." Loki said calmly.

Draco quickly told him while Harry continued to hold Daphne whispering calming words in her ear. When Draco got to the part of Harry breaking down the door Dumbledore scowled, "Fifty points from Dragon House for excessive force and damage of school property Mr. Potter.".

"One hundred points _to _Dragon house for successful and well-coordinated use of your abilities." Thor snapped glaring at the Headmaster.

Draco continued and when he got to the part of Daphne being bound and gagged with a slap mark Professor McGonagall's nostrils flared, "I highly doubt that any of my lions would do such a thing. Fifty points each from the six of you for lying and attacking five students."

"They are not lying as my lie detector spell would have indicated such so one hundred points apiece to you for protecting your friends and telling the truth." Loki said calmly.

Once Draco finished the story Madame Pomphrey came over and checked Daphne giving her a calming draught and healed the bruise on her face with a wave of her wand before fixing the broken bones of the Gryffindors. Turning to said Lions Thor said "You shall be receiving a month's detention as well as loosing fifty points apiece. Now go back to your dorms.". Turning to the Dragons he said "Young Hercules take our budding ice maiden back to your dormitory.", nodding Harry picked up Daphne in a bridal position and walked off.

Once they got Daphne settled back into bed with Susan, Tracey, and the Patil twins looking after her Harry gathered his fellow male first years. "If we are getting payback on those guys I want in." Ernie growled angry, Daphne was his cousin, and got nods from the rest. Thinking Harry asked "What do you guys think of using _the potion_ on them, it will embarrass them and entertain Daph.".

"What is this about embarrassing someone?" a voice said from behind them, turning they saw Tonks and the other new Dragon Prefect Penelope Clearwater.

"We were, uh…" Ernie started before faltering at the hard look on the fifth year girls face.

"We know what they did to Daphne" Tonks stated angrily.

"And we are going to help. Nobody messes with someone from our house." Penelope added firmly.

"You two can help us finalize the plan for tomorrow while Harry and Ernie keep an eye on Daphne." Draco said while he, Jason, and Neville dragged Tonks and Penelope.

-Great Hall-

-Next day-

Harry and Ernie sat at their table with Daphne between them with Neville, Jason, and Draco across from them all of them glaring at anyone who they felt even looked at Daphne wrong. About ten minute into breakfast Granger, the female Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Millicent Bullstrode, and Pansy Parkinson as well as Zacharias Smith and Ron Weasley walked up to the front of the Hall their eyes panicked, they opened their mouths and began to sing:

Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll

Person of the week in ev'ry Greek opinion poll

What a pro

Herc could stop a show

Point him at a monster

And you're talkin' S.R.O.

He was a no one

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

Here was a kid with his act down pat

From zero to hero-

In no time flat

Zero to hero-

Just like that

When he smiled

The girls went wild

With oohs and aahs

And they slapped his face

On ev'ry vase

(On ev'ry "vahse")

From appearance fees and royalties

Out Herc had cash to burn

Now nouveau riche an' famous

He could tell you

What's a Grecian urn?

Say amen

There he goes again

Sweet and undefeated

And an awesome 10 for 10

Folks lined up

Just to watch him flex

(From: .net)

And this perfect package

Packed a pair of pretty pecs

Hercie, he comes, he sees, he conquers

Honey, the crowds were going bonkers

He showed the moxie brains and spunk

From zero to hero-

A major hunk

Zero to hero-

And who'da thunk?

Who put the glad in gladiator?

Hercules!

Whose daring deeds are great the-a-ter?

Hercules!

Is he bold?

No one braver

Is he sweet?

Our fav'rite flavor

Hercules, Hercules

Bless my soul

Herc was on a roll

Undefeated

Riding high

And the nicest guy

Not conceited

He was a nothin'

A zero, zero

Now he's a honcho

He's a hero

He hit the heights at breakneck speed

From zero to hero

Herc is a hero

Now he's a hero

Yes indeed!

(A/N: look this song up on Youtube to find out how it actually sounds).

By the time the song ended Daphne was bent over double from laughing while Harry was blushing furiously at the song his friends had chosen due to the fact that the entire school new about their nicknames. Straightening up Daphne gave Ernie a big hug before throwing her arms around Harry's neck and kissing his cheek whispering "Thank you Harry." in his ear.

Nodding to Neville Harry gave him the signal and his friend waved his wand causing a banner with the words "Beware Professors of Hogwarts, the Marauders have returned! Beware of Hercules, Shockwave, Tremor, Beast, and Cloak!".

Smirking Harry turned to the other four Marauders and said "Let the fun begin.".

**AN: I am doing a new method for updating and from now on once a story get's five review with substance (either a question, a thought out comment, or a complaint) instead of just "Awesome" or "Update Please". The order of when each story will be updated is on my profile.**

**I am also thinking of changing the name of this story so any suggestions would be welcome.**


End file.
